Harmione through and through
by PotterGrangerGirl
Summary: This is JUST after the war and hermione and harry are puzzled with their feelings for eachother. And even more is that a confusing set of problems arise with dangerous ones following. This story obviously is a Harmony/Harmione fan-fic. This is my first story on here so please leave a review! (I know! I am so horible at sumaries!)
1. Chapter 1

I own NOTHING . I do not have J.K. Rowling's abilities to write as much as I wish I do.

Note: If I mention any deceased character to be alive please do not be confused. I chose to keep some characters alive.

Chapter 1

It was after the war. Hermione was sitting in a chair next to her two best friends in the world. Ron and Harry. They had been through so much during the war. And here they were. Sitting in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. Watching medi witches rush to and fro. They were all so busy with everyone. Afterall just yesterday she and her friends had finished off Voldemort. Just then she winced in pain. 'Mione? asked Harry. Are you alright? Yes Harry I'm fine. I should let the medi witches take care of others before me. There are people worse than me Replied Hermione. Miss Granger, Mr Potter, Mr Weasley are you sure you don't want me to tend you? Asked Poppy. It will just take seconds. Well I suppose you could scan me, Harry, and Ron really quickly. Said Hermione finally giving in. poppy quickly scanned Ron. All you have is a broken arm and ankle. I'm very surprised. Well Hermione kept healing me and Harry during the battles replied Ron. Very well, she said as she waved her wand around him also healing some minor cuts and bruises. She then accioed some potions and gave them to him to drink. Here Mr Weasley, drink these then you should be good. Poppy could I go home with my family? Asked Ron. Of course Mr Weasley. But you need to go, the ward is getting more and more crowded by the second replied Poppy. Of course Poppy but will Harry and Hermione be able to go with me? Let me scan them real quick Said Poppy. When she finished scanning them she said i'm afraid neither of them will be able to go with you. I'd like to keep them here for a night or so. Oh alright, I'll visit you two in the morning said Ron sadly as he left. Now said Poppy once Ron left. Let's find beds for you two. Well there is only one bed left Poppy said. I trust you to share a bed so take these potions and go to sleep. Said Poppy as Harry and Hermione climbed into the bed. Poppy then hurried away to tend to the other remaining patients.

…

The next morning Hermione woke to her head rested against someone's shoulder. She lifted her head to find Harry lying next to her. When she looked around she found out she was in the hospital ward at Hogwarts. Harry woke seconds later but before he could say or do anything Poppy came rushing in with a breakfast platter. She then laid it on the bed in front of them and started scanning them without a word. We are very busy today but you two are free to go just finish up eating. You can just leave the platter on the bed and go when you both finish eating. I will be too busy with other patients so you don't need to tell me when you leave. And then she left before Harry or Hermione could say or do anything.

To be continued...

I sorry for stopping so suddenly but I really really really wanted to just get this story out all ready

Note I will be writing more chapters but I am very busy with school so please be patiente

Please Please Please Review Review Review!


	2. Chapter 2

_**I own NOTHING**_ _ **. I do not have J.K. Rowling's abilities to write as much as I wish I do. And please note I may use some things from other fanfics.**_

Chapter 2

Hermione and Harry looked at each other and just shrugged. Then they dug into the food stuffing their faces much like Ron. In no time the platter was empty. "Well I guess we should just see what's left of the castle and try to find Ron" said Hermione. "Yeah we should probably do" that replied Harry. They then left the platter on the bed and went out to find Ron. "Harry, be careful! It looks like at any moment you could just fall through the floor!" Hermione exclaimed. The castle was literally crumbling. "Oh stop being paranoid 'Mione! I'm not gonna fall through the floor!" Harry responded as he started jumping and stomping. "Harry! I'm being serious ri- AH" Hermione let out a small yelp as the floor underneath her crumbled and she started to fall. "HERMIONE!" Harry yelled as he raced to her, and without thinking thrust himself to the floor, his hands reaching out. Suddenly Hermione felt a little jolt. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked up. Her eyes met a pair of sparkling, emerald eyes staring right back at her. For a couple of moments they stayed like that, dazed and staring into each other's eyes. At that moment Harry and Hermione both felt a jolt of something unknown. Suddenly they snapped out of their daze and Harry quickly pulled Hermione up. "'Mione! Are you okay? You're not hurt right?" "Um, no Harry, I'm fine. Just PLEASE don't do that again!"

"Of course" They decide to go to the great hall where they find many people there. It is one of the only places in the castle left that are not completely destroyed. Some people there are handing other people food. Harry and Hermione then spot the Weasleys handing out food to others. They make their way towards them and Mrs. Weasley spots them "HARRY! HARRY! HARRY!" Mrs. Weasley shrieks. "Hello Mrs. Wea-"

"No boy, sit eat now. You are so thin! Oh! And Hermione dear, you better eat too." "Oh, no it's fine we already ate in the infirmary." Hermione responds. "Well then you two and Ron and Ginny can go and catch up." Molly said as she bustled off to help others. Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione exit the great hall and head towards the black lake. When they get there Ginny says "Harry, we need to talk. ALONE."


End file.
